


It'll Be Fine

by ack



Series: Betty x Jughead [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, telling the friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack/pseuds/ack
Summary: Betty and Jughead tell the rest of the gang they are together“Betty, they can’t disown us for dating,” Jughead says. He means to say it light and joking, but it comes out soft and serious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: _"I'm terrible at prompts but please could you write a Betty x Jughead where they tell their friends they're official? That'd be fab x" ___

“Juggie?” Betty approaches where he’s standing by his locker hesitantly, and Jughead instantly thinks something is wrong. He peers around his locker door to see Betty standing in her cheer uniform, teeth biting her lower lip nervously.

“Something’s wrong,” he says, brows furrowing. He shuts his locker quickly and moves to inspect Betty.

“Woah, woah,” she raises her hands in front of her and lets out a laugh, “all I was going to say was that I think it’s time,” she tilts her head towards him and raises her eyebrows.

An array of thoughts fly through Jughead’s head. Time for a burger, quick makeout sesh behind the bleachers, class, gym, lunch; until the right one pops into his head. Time for them to tell their friends about their relationship.

“Yes, right,” he says, adjusting his hat, “at Pops tonight?” he asks.

“Just walk in and tell them the news?” Betty questions. Jughead shrugs and Betty punches him lightly in the arm when the bell rings, signalling the start of class.

“It’ll be fine Betty, see you after school so we can walk to the shoppe,” Jughead brushes his hand down her arm before taking a few steps backwards down the hall. He turns to walk forwards just after he sees Betty smile.

~

Betty is nervous and wipes her hands on her cardigan before intertwining her fingers in Jughead’s. They see the gang hasn’t noticed them yet, possibly because they are still outside.

“Betty, they can’t disown us for dating,” Jughead says. He means to say it light and joking, but it comes out soft and serious.

“You’re right,” Betty squares her shoulders and pulls him into the Chock’lit Shoppe, the door chime ringing, and bee-lines straight for the table. Jughead let’s himself be pulled, waving to Pop on the way in and smiling at the gang at their table.

They exchange their hellos and the group makes room for them, but Betty is keeping them standing. Jughead looks to her as she takes a deep breath-

“We are together,” she states with a curt nod. He looks to see the others’ reactions. After a moment she raised their joined hands as if to prove her point.

The gang seems entirely unphased. Betty still seems to be waiting for them to say something, but Jughead gets to it first.

“You all knew didn’t you?” he says, stating the obvious.

“You both seem to disappear at the same times,” Veronica gestures to them with her malt,

“I saw you under the bleachers,” Reggie nods, setting up for a high five (which Jughead shakes his head at),

“Betty, I see through your window,” Archie can’t look at them as he says it, a blush rising to his cheeks.

Betty’s grip on his hand has tightened, and he rubs his thumb over the back of her hand soothingly. He pulls her to sit down where they have made space, and she gradually loosens as the conversation continues without missing a beat. The group is already talking about the upcoming football game against Central High School, and Jughead takes the chance to whisper in Betty’s ear:

“Told you it would be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> all of my drabbles are first posted on my tumblr!  
> riverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com  
> I do prompts for all ships of riverdale <3  
> Ships for drabbles and small fics are sorted into series based on that ship


End file.
